hawkandcrocfandomcom-20200213-history
Biff J. Rockenheimen
Biff J. Rockenheimen aka Big D is a professional wrestler working for the ASW in the PsychoAndyverse. He debuted in Hawk & Croc as a high school friend of Dariaan Nighthawk and X-Croc. Childhood ---- Biff grew up in Leonardo, New England. He was introduced to professional wrestling at an early age, and wanted to win the World Heavyweight Championship. High School ---- Biff attended Leonardo High School, along with Dariaan Nighthawk, Croc, Beth, Camilla, and the rest. Biff was on the high school wrestling team, along with Hawk, John, UV Granite, and others. After graduating high school, Biff earned a full wrestling scholarship to the University of Michigan. Adulthood ---- With his newfound college education and no real direction, Biff decided to become a professional wrestler, and wrestled in the independent circuits under the ring name "Big D." The next few years were mostly spent with the Indy Wrestling Spotlight (IWS) in Indiana, and Wrestling Action Xtreme (WAX) in Minnesota, as well as touring with various other promotions to wrestle overseas. In late 2005, he was hired by All-Star Wrestling (ASW), and quickly won over fans with his intense, hard-hitting style. The promoters saw dollar bills in their eyes when they saw how over Biff had gotten, and quickly raised him through the ranks of the promotion, setting him in line for a World Heavyweight Championship match against "Rock Hard" Steve Johnson at their biggest Pay-Per-View event of the year, Wrestlegasm. Biff won the match, and is currently All-Star Wrestling's World Heavyweight Champion. In Wrestling ---- Entrance theme(s): In IWS: *"Baton Rouge" - The Nixons (2002) In WAX: *"Halo" - Soil (2003-2005) *"Tear Ya Down (Instrumental Version)" - Motorhead (with Fernando Hernandez) In Japan: *"Helix Nebula" - Anamanaguchi In ASW: *"Rockenheimen All Nite (and Biffasaurus Every J)" - The Ecto Coolers/KISS parody *"You Wanted the Best" - KISS (with Titanium Eagle) *"Renegade" - Treponem Pal Trademark Moves: *Big D Splash (Big Splash off the top rope) *Big D Swing (Giant Swing) *Damn! Spinebuster (Ron Simmons-style Spike Spinebuster) *DDT *Death Drop DDT (Reverse DDT) *Deep-Sea Stretch (Octopus abdominal stretch) *Defribulator (Heart Punch) *Demolisher (Kneeling Powerbomb) *Destroyer (Legdrop-Bulldog) *Discombobulator (Throwing Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex) *Dislocator (Shoulder Breaker) *Dismantler (Spinning Fireman's Carry into Cutter) *Dominator (Pancake Front Powerslam) *Dump Truck Suplex (Back Drop Suplex) *Dynamite Powerslam (Running Powerslam) Tag Team Finishing Maneuvers: *Armageddon (While tag team partner is holding opponent on shoulders outside ring, running cross body block over the top rope into the front row) (with Fernando Hernandez) (with Titanium Eagle) *Disorientor (Reverse Powerbomb/Facebuster combination attack) (with Titanium Eagle) Finishing maneuvers as Big D: *Devastator (Chokeslam) (in IWS) *Decimator (Muscle Buster) (in WAX) *Death From Above (Top-rope Powerbomb) (in WAX, later) Finishing maneuvers as Biff: *Biffasaurus Plex (Delayed Fisherman's Brainbuter) (Current) Championships & Accomplishments: ---- *Indy Wrestling Spotlight IWS Indiana Heavyweight Champion *Wrestling Action Xtreme WAX Tag Team Champion (Three Time) (with Fernando Hernandez) *All-Star Wrestling ASW American Champion (Two Time) *All-Star Wrestling ASW King of Pain 2006 *All-Star Wrestling ASW Tag Team Champion (Two time - 1x w/Titanium Eagle, 1x w/TGO) *All-Star Wrestling ASW Champion (Three time) Trivia ---- *Biff is a big fan of the 1984 Transformers animated series, and named his first finishing move, the Devastator chokeslam, after his favorite character. *To play along with his "Big D" nickname, Biff re-named most of his signature moves to begin with the letter "D," or replaced the word "Big" with "Big D." *Biff's wrestling trunks are patterned after a classic NES controller. *Biff has wrestled in eleven different countries: the United States, Canada, Mexico, England, Australia, Japan, Germany, South Korea, Russia, South Africa, and Brazil. In this year, he wrestled in Puerto Rico and Djibouti, as well. *Biff's current entrance theme, Rockenheimen all Nite (And Biffasaurus Every J) is performed by the Ecto Coolers, a band that includes Beth Tungland, one of Biff's best friends in high school, and John Vautour, Biff's former Leonardo High School Wrestling teammate. Category:Characters